John Carter gets Married
by Hawkeyefan
Summary: Just a little romance for Carter


Author's note: I thought this would be happy and sad at the same time. and lucy not in this one either.  
**************************************************It is May 30 four more day's until Carter's 29th birthday. The ER don't know that it is carters birthday in four days. The characters are not mine but belong to nbc. Carter has been going out with a girl named Chasity willams. she belongs to me. they been going out for six months.  
**************************************************  
Mark:Hey Carter how you feeling today?  
Carter:I'm doing fine Dr.Greene,why do you ask?  
Mark:Well you been down lately anything wrong?  
Carter:Oh no there's nothing wrong, I have a this big question I want to ask my girlfriend, but I don't know how.  
Mark:oh the big one right?  
Carter:you got it!(I forgot to say they are in the lounge)well back to work.  
Mark:yep ok see you later.  
carter:bye (walks out of the lounge)  
**************************************************  
carol:Hey Carter what are you up to?(she had seen carter looking at chasity willams a nurse the same age as carter, she had known that they had been going out for awhile. carter was hiding behind the supplies cart.)  
Carter:see that guy Dale Edson!  
Carol:yeah so!  
Carter: He just made a move on my girlfriend how dare him.  
Carol:Carter you know that he know's that you guys are seeing eachother.  
Carter:I never liked him, he's the reason me and harper broke up.  
Carol:Really!(she was surprised to finally learn the reason those two had broken up, but they were in medical school at the time to.)  
Carter:yep.I punched him good too.  
Carol:oh  
Chasity is watching something between John and Carol but knew that he's known carol as a friend since he was in med school.she decided to ignore dale she didn't like him either.And she knew John didn't.  
Chasity:Hey John!Carol!  
Carol and John:Hi Chasity  
chasity:what are you guys talking about.  
John:Nothing  
Chasity:(she spills the beans about carters birthday,because no one in the er knows and Dr.Benton is passing by when he overhears them.)So your going to be 29 in four days John, I want to know what your going to do for your Birthday.  
Carter:Chasity I know my birthday's in four days and now you just told carol.  
Carol:Carter your turning twenty nine on june fourth.  
Carter:Yeah!  
Chasity:well?  
Carter:I don't know what I want to do for my birthday.  
Chasity:oh well sweetie my breaks over back to work.(she kisses john passionatly on the lips.)  
Carter and Carol:we have to get back to work to bye.(walks to check the board)  
**************************************************  
Carol and Peter Benton are in the lounge, talking about carter.  
Peter:He really loves her doesn't he?  
Carol:Who?  
Peter:Carter and Chasity!  
Carol:oh I guess you passed by when they kissed each other.  
Peter:yeah I did and I also heard carters birthday is in four days.  
Carol:yep  
Peter and carol knew that carter didn't like surprises like he use to before he got stabbed.  
Carol:well i know we can't tell the staff that we know carters birthday.  
Peter: I guess not.  
**************************************************  
Four day's later carters birthday. He and chasity are walking by a park in the afternoon it is their lunch time. Something starts to happen to carter.  
Chasity:John are you all right?  
Carter:I am fine  
Chasity:ok sorry I asked.(carter had been in a bad mood all day.People at worked had noticed it.)  
Carter:Chasity.(he was trying to breathe,but something was not right.he felt dizzy.  
Chasity turned around to her boyfriend to see that he was getting really pale in the face.  
Chasity:John are you all right?  
Carter:I can't breathe I don't know why, but I feel like Im going to faint.  
carter then passed out.  
Chasity:John can you hear me?John?(she suddenly realized that he stopped breathing and started doing cpr.  
**************************************************  
Mark greene and carol went in search for carter and chasity because they hadn't been back when they said he would. carol had also told him that carter was not in a good mood today when he came in. They by the park when they heard someone scream. A teenage girl about fifteen came running to them.  
Teenage girl:Mister are you a doctor?  
Mark:yes I am why?  
girl: a guy just passed out and stopped breathing, his girlfriend said that he's a doctor and doesn't know what happened. she's been doing cpr on him.  
Mark:Thank Mam, we can handle it from here. Mark and carol got to site where there was a crowd around them.  
Chasity:Damnit John we can't lose you now.  
Mark:Chasity what happened?  
Chasity:I don't know mark we were talking all sudden he called my name and i spunned around and he looked really pale and then he passed out and stopped breathing. maybe it was the food we ate.  
Mark:I agree. Carol the hospital's not for from here, tell Kerry and some other people that we need a gurney out here now.  
Carol:ok  
**************************************************  
Back in the ER carol running in running out of breath.  
Carol:Hey kerry I need Malik and a few nurses to get a gurney to the park, now. Mark and I found carter and chasity. Carter passed out and stopped breathing from something he ate.  
Kerry: Okay follow carols orders now.  
**************************************************  
The nurses had carter on a gurney and rushed him back to the er. They were glad to learn that was something carter ate, because they learned that what he ate was some terrible fish. carter was still unconscious so that worried them. But they took him to an exam room.which exam one. Mark,carol,and chasity sat with him.  
Carter:groans and moans.  
Mark:carter welcome back.  
carter:the birthday curse struck again huh.  
Mark:what do you mean by that.  
Carter:every year on my birthday something bad happen's. like the year my brother bobby died of luekiema on my birthday.  
Mark:so that's why your in a bad mood on june fourth every year.  
carter:yep  
Mark:so your birthday's today?  
carter:yep  
Mark: happy birthday  
carter: thanks  
mark:well your going to be discharged from here now and I want you to go home and relax.  
carter:okay  
**************************************************  
Two day's later carter is better and comes back to work and askes chasity to a fancy resturant.  
Carter:Hey Chaz what are you doing tonight.  
Chasity:Well John that depends on what you want to do.  
Carter: Well how about we go out to dinner.  
Chasity:Sure.  
**************************************************Carter walked into the lounge with the velvet jewelery box's mark had noticed this.  
Mark: Carter what are you up too?  
Carter had jumped, mark didn't mean too startle him.  
Carter:Hi doctor greene.Im going to ask chasity to marry me tonight.  
Mark:congrats I hope it goes well.  
Carter: me too.  
Mark:it will don't worry.  
**************************************************  
two hours later night time carter came out of the lounge in a tux and chasity in a formal dress.  
Lydia:What's the occasion?  
Chasity:I don't know john asked me to dinner.  
Lydia:well you guys look great.  
Carter and Chasity:thanks.  
carter: we got to go i made reservations.  
**************************************************Carter and chasity are at the nice resturant and sitting down to eat and the champagne comes.now carter pops the question that he has been wanting to ask all day.  
Carter neeling down to chasity:Chasity I loved you since the day I met you. (brings out the ring)will you marry me.  
Chasity:Yes I will I loved you since the day i met you, you are the sweetest gentlest man i ever known.  
**************************************************The next day county general chasity and carter walk in with grins are there faces. Mark and carol and the rest of the staff know that somethings up.   
Carol: you guys seem happy what's up?  
Carter:Should we tell them?  
Chasity:yes they are are friends.  
Chasity and carter:Were getting married.  
The staff congratulate them.   
**************************************************In the lounge carter and chasity talk about the wedding.  
Carter:how about august fifth.  
Chasity:perfect  
carter:best man I want mark.  
chasity:yeah and I want carol as my maid of honor.  
so later they ask the people they want to come to the wedding.  
**************************************************Finally the wedding day finally arrived.  
Mark: Are you nervous  
Carter:a little bit.  
at the chapel.  
Do you John Carter take chasity to be your wife to hold forever and ever.  
Carter:I do  
Do you chasity willam take john to be your husband forever and ever.  
Chasity:I do  
priest:I now prounce you husband and wife. you may kiss the bride.   
Everyone claps and are now at the reception. Mark had already made a toast. carol caught the bouquet of flowers. Then carter and chasity left in a limosuine. that said just married they went to france for their honeymoon.Mark made a remark to peter and carol.  
Mark:Its been along time since I seen him so happy.   
Carol:I know, but I'm glad it turned out that way for him.  
Peter:me too.  
**************************************************The end. authors note: please email me if you liked this one i really would appreciate it thanks amanda.  
  
  



End file.
